The proposed research is aimed at determining cellular pH by non-invasive, continuous measurement using 19F nuclear magnetic resonance. A variety of fluorinated molecules will be synthesized and tested in order to find optimal indicators and indicator precursors for measuring organelle and cytosolic pH under physiological conditions. As these methods are developed we will apply them to cytosolic and compartment pH in situ in isolated cells.